Pain and sorrow part 1
by minimiles
Summary: Kagome gets into a bet with Inuyasha she goes home for 2 weeks and when Inuyasha goes to see her some one gets hurt who's Hikaru and why is Sango running away from Miroku? R


Inu files...

Summary- Kagome goes into her time without Inuyasha's permission. Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time to make sure she is ok and she see him and invites him to go shopping with her when something really bad happens. Involving a near death experiance...who will get hurt and why is Sango running away from Miroku? R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I dont know why every one says this but I will say it too just so I dont get into any trouble..I do not own Inuyasha we all know who does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TiTle: Pain and sarrow! Part 1 Plan.

On a wintery day a 17 year old school girl sneaks around the side of an old preist's hut hoping not to be caught. As a demon slayer lurs a half demon dog and a lectuous monk out to go save a little fox demon who is "In trouble". The 16 year old girl Kagome makes her way pass the hut and through the forest succesfully when The half demon Inuyasha scences Kagomes present slipping away.

-Sango, Miroku, you two take Kilala and rescue shippo I think something is up with Kagome! Inuyasha said running back.

-Great Miroku if Inuyasha catches Kagome trying to het home he'll get really mad and he wont let us hear the end of it when he figures out that this rescue shippo thing was just a distraction. Sango said freaking out.

-Dont worry Sango Miroku said. I have something that will keep our minds off of that problem. He said moving his hand behind Sango.

"SLAP"

-Miroku we already have a problem and I do not need another one so could you please keep your hands off of me for a while...or Like FOREVER! The demon slayer said slaping the monk across the face.

-Sorry. I can't help it.

-Hey you guys know if I were in any real danger I'd be dead by now. A young fox demon said stepping out of the forest. This demon wore a dark black Kimono With a red belt to help keep it up. He had a small red writting on the chest of his Kimono in kanji saying Shippo.

-Eheheh...Sorry Shippo. Miroku said.

-So where's Inuyasha? Shippo asked?

-Thats just why we were not there he went off after Kagome. Sango said.

-Oh great. Shippo said shoving his hand over his face.

Behind Shippo a bush started to shake.

-Nuh, Who's there Miroku asked pointing his staff at the moving bush.

A little girl exited the bush looking scared. And ran behind Shippo. (This girl is in her 20's about 20. oh and Shippo is alot taller about Sota's hight just a bit taller).

-Miroku your scaring her. Shippo said rubbing a hand on the womans sholder.

-Shippo do yuo know this girl? Sango asked?

MEANWHILE-

-Wow I Finally made it to the well without Inuyasha catching me. Kagome said as she sat on the well dangling her legs above the bone-meters well (sorry bout my spelling) about to jump when Inuyasha walked up behind her.

Kagome had push the well falling into it when she felt a hand grab the collar of her shirt.

-_Darn it and I was so close, what happened with the whole plan did they acctually fail? Kagome thought as she was being pulled out of the well._

-Thought you could get away huh? Well its not gonna happen. Inuyasha said putting Kagome down.

-And why not. Why can't I go home to catch up on stuff I have missed? Kagome said lookig deeply into Inuyash'a eyes.

-BECAUSE I SAID SO THATS WHY! Inuyasha yelled.

-That is not fair I should be allowed to go home for a bit I mean I do have a family to go and see. There really is no point for me to stay here, I mean Naraku is dead Kagura isn't after us anymore Koga has hooked up with Ayame, Sango and Miroku finally got to hook up Kikyo is alive. And why do you care if I go geez ever since we first met you have been acting like my father and holding me back into this time as if my time is so bad I have survived it for 16 years I think I can continue on surviving but then again I dont know because you have been holding me back for so long who knows what kind of crazy inventions they have come up with I wont know what it does or what it can do to me or how to avoid it. Man do you have that much of an obsession with me you need to keep me here, huh what is it? C'mon tell me.!!!!!! Kagome screamed to Inuyash aat the top of her lungs, that even Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the woman was there and heard everything.

-No I do not have a crazy obsession with you infact I don't care if you leave you could go and stay there forever without coming back and I woulnd't even care. Inuyasha shouted back pointing to the well as in to say go I dont give a shit.

- Oh but I bet after 3 days you will come anyways just to check up on me. Kagome said up in his face. If she was a guy Inuyasha would have punch him in the face but luckly she's a girl.

- Oh yea ok I give you 2 weeks there without coming back. Inuyasha said crossing his arms turning around.

- Sure, good-bye Inuyasha see you in 2 weeks. Or In your case 3 days.

-Fine bye. Inuyasha replied.

-Bye she said once more.

-Oh and Inuyasha, SIT!!!!!

-Wow Inuyasha that was a nasty fight are you ok? Sango said as she walk strait up to him.

-_IM FINE INUYASHA SAID MUMBLING._

-Ok. Sango said backing up.

-Hey Shippo your ok? Inuyasha said. And who is that?

-Oh yeah i'm fine and this is Hikaru I found her being attacked by some demon just before and I couldn't just stnd there and watch so I saved her. She has no where to go or stay so I invited her to stay for a while.

-Ok then. Inuyasha said whipping the dirt off his kimono.

-So Inuyasha what are you going to do are you going to go after Kagome? Miroku asked taking a step towards him.

-No you think i'm gonna lose a bet to her! As if, no way in hell!! Inuyasha said jumping off into the forest branch by branch.

-I give him 3 days. Sango said.

-I agree Miroku replied.

-I give him a few hours. Hikaru said.

The gang looked at her in surprisement.

Ok so thats my first chapter i'll update soon please review!!!


End file.
